1. Field of the Invention
The present patent relates to a sealing, pertaining to the field of auto parts and which was developed to provide better operating conditions for its purpose and to incorporate other functions normally not performed by this type of a vehicle component.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As it is known, the modern motor vehicles are equipped with electronic systems for supervising several parameters related to the functioning of several mechanisms thereof. Said systems substantially consist in: sensors installed in certain points of the mechanism related to the supervised parameters; and on-board computer, based on dedicated software, which receives and processes the information received from said sensors and as a function thereof, and sends command signals to the supervised mechanisms and/or to the signaling system and/or others.
Among the points supervised by these systems, there is the crankshaft, together with which there is mounted a sensor assembly, which detects the shaft rotation and transmits this information to the computer.
Considering said sensors assemblies, in the way they are constructed and mounted as well as for their purpose, it is desired to solve a problem inherent to them. Said sensors assemblies are normally installed inside the engine, in a hardly accessible location, generally inside the crankshaft bearing. Besides other problems, it makes the sensor mounting and maintenance more difficult.